Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shift device in which a shift body is rotated to change a shift position of the shift body.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-107671 describes a shift device in which plural recesses are provided to a guide face of an indexing member, and a pin makes contact with the guide face of the indexing member due to resilient force, such that a force acts to rotate the indexing member from between shift positions toward a shift position side. A motor is driven to cause a cam member to rotate, such that the cam member rotates the indexing member, and the shift position of the indexing member is changed to a parking position.
When the cam member causes the indexing member to rotate in such a shift device, it is preferable to be able to suppress abnormal noise arising from the pin riding over protrusions between the recesses of the guide face of the indexing member (ride-over noise).